When You're Gone
by Pika Yuhi-chan
Summary: A series of one-shots for the couples NaLu, Jerza, RoWen etc. Chap 3: They remember everything about the fandom and the band they loved so much, the one they became very crazy about… they can't believe it had been 30 years since all those… Before they… *Secret. Dedicated to "Dear Diary" Rdrs. Requests are accepted! Chapter 3's here, pls. read! & REQUESTS ARE ACCEPTED!
1. When you're gone

**Hey guys, do you know that this is made for my months of absence? And also because of some inspirations I got? Well, if you didn't, now, you know. I also know that there are many stories like this, but, I wanna do one!**

**Yeah, so, the first chapter isn't a request, it's from me, and yes, you read right, you're going to request what stories you want. Just scroll down and see the rules at my closing A/N. ;)**

**This is set in AU BTW.**

**Hope you enjoy..**

**(P.S. This is dedicated to all my "Dear Diary" readers— also, criticizer, please inform me what's wrong with this story, if there is something.)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the anime, the characters and the song. Their awesome makers/writers are the one who owns them!**

**-Add up. Did you know that Taylor Swift thought that Harry Style's lines in 'Little Things' was dedicated for her?—No offense swifties, though I hope The Directioner's enjoyed this fun fact~ about TS if you didn't know,**

**Teiji (Presenting): When you're gone**

* * *

_**Instrumental…**_

It's been 2 years since Natsu died… yes, you read right. Natsu's dead. And it's also been 3 years since their marriage.

One year to enjoy their lives together. One year to tell each other all the wishes and secrets. One year. One year was all that they got. One year to be happy at the least.

One whole year

Before that fateful day

_**I always needed time on my own,**_

Before fate became cruel

Before the deceiving future

Before all of it

And also before that sad smile

_**I never thought I'd need you there when I cry**_

The smile that stayed on his face until the very last word he said

She cried there, in the park by the Cherry tree.

The place where he proposed to her

Where she said yes. When she hugged him, kissed him, and started loving him.

_**And the days feel like years when I'm alone,**_

This was also the place where they met. That wonderful day

That day when everything started

When fate started to work with the two lovers

When that single petal fell

And when her tears fell

Because of a single drop of a petal from the majestic Cherry Tree, HE met HER.

_**And the bed where you lied,**_

"I love you Luce…"

"Yeah, me too"

"No matter what happens, you and I will always be together."

"Yeah,"

"Pinky promise?"

"Pinky promise"

_**Is made up on your side**_

"_Natsu…"_

"_Why? Why? Why did you? Why did you s-save me? You could've just let me die!"_

_The memory of that day came back to her_

_Her birth- day_

_That day was supposed to be the best day of her life. It was her first birth-day being Lucy Dragneel. Being Natsu's wife_

_But then that news came._

_War was on its way_

_Why did it have to happen that day?_

_Why did Natsu have to be a soldier? _

_Why did he have to risk his life saving them? Saving her?_

_**When you walk away**_

"_Natsu, please don't go!"_

"_Gomene, but I need to do it… I need to help the others protect this country…. Defeat the enemy.." There he goes… out for war_

"_But Natsu…."_

"_I'll be safe. Trust me Luce," And then he smiled at her_

"_H…Hmm! be safe!"_

"_Hai~!"_

"_I love you…" She whispered_

"_I love you too"_

_She smiled_

_**I count the steps that you take**_

_How many months does she have to suffer loneliness? _

_How many years?_

_To know, just count his steps…_

_100…_

_A hundred years_

_Tears fell from her eyes; she'll never see him ever again…_

_**Do you see how much I need you right now?**_

"_Men! Charge!" Natsu yelled_

"_Natsu be careful!" Gray, his best friend, half yelled half said. Worried for his best friend_

"_Yeah, you too!"_

_She won't let that happen…_

_She's going to see him_

_She's going to the war and see Natsu, she's stubborn yes, she's being stupid yes, but that's love_

_She's worried that she might not be able to see him anymore_

_She's worried that he might not see her, kiss her, cuddle her, sleep with her, hug her, and smile at her with that loving warmth anymore_

_**When you're gone~!**_

"_Natsu! Natsu where are you?!"_

"_Luce?" Curiosity_

"_Natsu!" Happiness_

"_Lucy!" Worry_

"_Natsu!" Happiness again filled her heart_

"_How did you get here? Never mind that, get out of here Luce! You're life's in danger!"_

"_I'm powerful Natsu. I can go anywhere I want without being harmed. I'm the daughter of Jude Heartfilia, that's all I need to say—"_

"_Go back Lucy! It's not safe here!" He cares for her_

"_No! I want to see you!"_

"_You will, I'll live Luce. Didn't you say you trust me?"_

"_I did, but then I counted your steps, it was 100… that just means, I'll wait for a hundred years before I get to see you again…. And I'm scared Natsu…. Scared that I'll never see you ever aga—"A fast bullet was on its way,_

"_Luce!" Her eyes widened, everything happened so fast_

_Like a bullet_

"_Na-Natsu…. NATSU!"_

_An almost-dead-Natsu was on top of her_

_Time stopped. Earth stopped. The universe stopped. Everything stopped._

_**The pieces of my heart are missing you! **_

"_Natsu, please stay alive… please, please, please, please…. Your breathing, control it…. your heart…. Your pulse!" She immediately checked his pulse if he's alive or not_

_His pulse was slowly fading_

"_Luce" His eyes were somehow dead but his voice wasn't. It was the husky loving warm voice she always loved "I… love… you…" And with those words said, his eyes closed. His body became cold as ice, his face became pale, and his smile… his smile faltered. Not because he's not happy. It was because he was dead._

_**When you're gone, **_

"_Natsu? Natsu?! Natsu! NATSU!"_

_**The face I came to know is missing too! **_

"_NATSU COME BACK! YOU'RE STILL ALIVE RIGHT?! YOU'RE NOT DEAD! AND YOU'LL NEVER BE! I WON'T LET YOU!"_

_Gray who witnessed all, was frozen in his spot. His other friends protecting them_

_His eyes widening at his best friend's death right in front of his eyes_

_Earlier he was just telling him to be careful, now he's watching him die. His best friend's wife crying over his demise_

_He needs to take Lucy away or else his death would be for none._

_**When you're gone, **_

"_Lucy, get out of here! I know a tunnel that leads to safety!"_

"_No! I'll stay here with Natsu!"_

"_If you stay, Natsu's death would be for nothing! He saved you so that you won't die and now you're just wasting your time here? Imagine how Natsu felt the pain when that bullet hit him! When he left you"_

"_NO!" _

_Gray had had enough with her stubbornness, so he did this karate thing on her that made her faint due to lack of oxygen_

_**All the words I need to hear to always get me through the day... **_

_When she woke up, she saw white._

_She thought she was dead, but no, she was just in the hospital with Juvia, Erza, Levy, Lissana and Mirajane, standing beside her, worried sick._

"_What happened? Where's Natsu?" They looked away in an instant_

"_Tell me what happened?!"_

"_Lucy" Lissana said in a deep voice, everyone turned their heads to her direction including Lucy, curious as to what she would say next, "Natsu died because of your stubbornness. If you wouldn't have come there, he would still be here!"_

"_I… I'm sorry" She bowed_

"_I'm sorry?" As if it was the worst word ever_

"_Kill me" They were taken aback, well, except for Lissana_

"_Kill me?" She repeated, "Do you know that Natsu risked his life for YOU?! Because of you he's DEAD! And killing you won't do any good for you and for HIM!"_

_With that, she left, stomping her way._

"_I'm sorry Lucy. She was just… surprised…" Mira bowed her head then followed her sister_

_And then Juvia, Erza and the others left saying their good byes_

"_I love you Luce"_

_That's what she wanted to hear to get her through the day_

_**And make it OK... **_

_And make it okay for her…_

_To make her feel good again__**  
I miss you.**_

_She misses him so badly that she wants to commit suicide but whenever she does plans on doing that, she remembers Lissana and Gray's words._

_He risked his life for her…_

_Risked his life for her_

_His life for her_

_Life for her_

_For her_

_For her…._

"_Natsu" She cried, "Come back… please…."_

"_I…."_

I've never felt this way before,

_Agonies, loneliness, hate, self-pities, blaming, and anger…_

_She felt like she was back with her father again…._

_That house she escaped _

_Those feelings she escaped_

_The person who she left in that mansion_

_She was free when she did that_

_But now?_

_Even if she travels to space, all of the feelings she's feeling right now won't leave her_

_**Everything that I do, **_

_She tried moving on, forgetting him, and tried to be happy_

_But all was vain_

"_Natsu, please tell me that you're just playing with me," a tear, "I promise I'll forgive you…" She cooked dinner_

_She ate spicy food_

_She went to the cafes that they went together when he was still alive_

_She visited the park everyday_

_That park…_

_**Reminds me of you.**_

_Reminds her of him…_

_**And the clothes you left, **_

_She ran to her house, crying, like always, closing the doors, shouting his name, pleading for him to come back to her, opening the door to their room, seeing the clothes of her late husband…._

_**They lie on the floor, **_

_All of it wasn't moved, since that day._

_**And they smell just like you, **_

_She bent over touching a certain white scarf_

_The scarf she gave him that day…_

_Her first gift to him_

_She smelled it_

_She continued crying_

_Oh, that fragrant smell_

_The smell that she always loved_

_**I love the things that you do! **_

_She missed his little antics_

_His 'love yous'__**  
**__His smile_

_His warm hugs_

_The way he cuddles her_

…_._

_She loves everything that he does_

When you walk away

_She remembered the time he walked away_

"_I'm really sorry Natsu… for not trusting you that time… If only… if only I did… If only I didn't count the steps, if only…. If only I HAVEN'T BEEN THAT STUBBORN!"__**  
I count the steps that you take**_

"_1…. 100…. 100 years eh? That's a long time…" She chuckled, still crying__**  
Do you see how much I need you right now?**_

_She's never seen smiling anymore like what she used to when he was still alive…_

_Everyone suffered from the loss of a great friend_

_But she suffered more_

_She suffered the loss of her loving husband_

_The one and only…. Natsu_

_*Hiccup* _

"_LOOK AT WHAT'S HAPPENING TO ME! LUCY STAY STRONG! DON'T RUIN YOURSELF JUST BECAUSE OF SOME… SOME…. D-d" she can't say it, "death…." But she forced herself to._

"_I need you Natsu…"_

When you're gone,

_When he's gone…. __**  
The pieces of my heart are missing you! **_

"_Just kill me…"__**  
When you're gone, **_

"_Luce… I… love you…."__**  
The face I came to know is missing too! **_

_His smile….__**  
And when you're gone, **_

"_Natsu… please…."__**  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day... **_

"_Why? Why me?"_

"_Natsu please say those words again… say those sweet things again…"__**  
And make it OK... **_

"_And make it okay.."__**  
I miss you.**_

"_miss…"_

We were made for each other,

"_Match made in heaven? I'm supposed to be in hell for killing my husband!"__**  
Out here forever, **_

"_I love you Luce"_

"_Pinky promise"_

"_I'll be safe. Trust me Luce,"_

_Forever and ever always together__**  
I know we were, **_

"_Yeah, we were for each other…"_

Yeah, Yeah! All I ever wanted was for you to know,

_For you to know that I'm always there for you__**  
Everything I do I give my heart and soul, **_

"_I'll trade my soul for you Natsu… To be with you"__**  
I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me... **_

_I promise…__**  
Yeah!  
**__That I'll…_

When you're gone,

_Come to you one day__**  
The pieces of my heart are missing you! **_

_By dying__**  
When you're gone, **_

_The cold floor is where I fell when I shot myself_

_Smiling to myself__**  
The face I came to know is missing too! **_

_This was how he died… but with a better reason  
__**When you're gone, **_

_He saved me, but I wasted his life…. Everything went black….__**  
The words I need to hear will always get me through the day... **_

"_Lucy! Lucy!"_

_I woke up, and thought I was in hell disguised as Heaven but when I looked up, I saw Erza and the others._

"_Minna?"_

"_Lucy, why did you do that?" Erza asked_

"_I wanted to die…. I couldn't take it anymore"_

"_Don't give up, that's what Natsu will say" I was surprised to hear Lissana say those words, She smiled at me warmly. I expected her to shout at me and get angry, but, no… She didn't.__**  
And make it OK... **_

_Months followed after that incident, but I wasn't the same anymore._

_I had a purpose in life now_

_I have my Nashi_

"_Momma, is this daddy's grave?"_

"_Yes honey. Did you know that…he…he saved lots of people… he saved me"__**  
I miss you!**_

_I miss you…_

"_Natsu…. Meet your one and only daughter." I smiled_

* * *

**So, did you cry? Tell me if you did. Be honest, I can tell.**

**And also, he-he, I even wonder how that all happened when they were in war… yep…**

**Lucy being stubborn… that's just dangerous. SO, be careful and don't be stubborn~**

**And, and, and, I forgot, the counting the steps to know when the person (step's you counted) will come back is just a made up thing… made by me! Just to match the lyrics**

**PS. You know the first 'I miss you'? Right? Where she only said, 'I' and then the next 'I miss you' she only said 'miss' and at the ending she said the full 'I miss you'. I'm just telling you about that. It's like a chained word. If you get what I mean.**

**And sorry for being too unclear about things. To be clear, (somehow), where Natsu and Lucy met and where they fell in love was in the park that I was telling you and they first saw each other was when Lucy escaped home and was crying, the time Natsu saw her for the first time and fell in love with her, a single petal fell. Gets?**

**So here are the rules as promised:**

**1)The place should be set in AU**

**2)The genre's can be Romance, Drama, Humor, Tragedy, High School and many more— not just angst, western and sci-fi and many more...**

**3)The couples can be: NaLu, One sided NaLi (Only two stories for that couple, I understand how Lissana gets sad and all, I like those stories. So NaLi fans go and review your request! Ooops, only 2 are allowed. Gomene, I'm a solid NaLu fan) Jerza ONLY, GrUvia, Luvia (I started shipping that when Gray was clod to Juvia when she confessed her feelings to him when they were in the castle, though I'm still a GrUvia fan) LaMi, LaLi, LaNa, RoWen, can also be 'Eve and Wendy' , GaLe and FreeRa, I didn't add any more cause' I'm not familiar anymore with the other couples (Familiar meaning, I don't know how to write stories about them)**

**4)I don't know when I'll make your requests, so maybe in one week or two? If I can manage.**

**5)And also, if you answer my questions about the anime and some anime, that's the only time; your requests can be made. You can look it up on the internet~! Mostly Fairy Tail and HunterXHunter**

**Finished, well, that's just five rules that are very simple.**

**So, first question:**

**Who were Erza's childhood friends? And who was the man that she treated as her grandpa?**

**(Easy? yeah, I couldn't think of something)**


	2. In love with my best friend (RoWen)

**Hey guys, Im'ma back with a new chapter! And thanks a lot to "Emerralld" for the awesome request! And I hope I make it a good one… It's my first time making a RoWen fanfic… and I think I'm going to enjoy writing this one :3 and, this is also inspired by music, again!**

**And sorry for taking this so long! BUT, I finished this in two weeks! Usually it takes me three weeks or such… AND, okay, so Dear Diary readers, I'm waiting for my editor to finish editing— I'll give you TWO chapters! I'll just cut off the chapter and then make it to two—I'm very sorry guys for letting you wait… REALLY, REALLY SORRY!**

**Disclaimer: You know what I don't own **

**Ps. I love Cheery Trees so, expect me to put cherry trees every chapter. If I can**

**Teiji: In love with my best friend (RoWen) **

"_Romeo-kun" I looked beside me, and saw Wendy. She was looking down, looking all shy and blushing. She's so cute…_

"_Hmmm?" I sounded_

"_I… I… I need to tell you something…" She half yelled shyly_

_I was curious what she means by 'tell me something' cause if she's going to say something to me, then she'll already say it… right?_

"_What is it?" I said in an almost husky voice_

_I'm a bit excited but don't know why. I feel like something's going to happen today. Something I'll remember for the rest of my life—_

"_I… I… I… Iloveyou!"_

"_Wh—"_

Then I woke up… great… Just great

It was just my favorite part!

Yeah, my favorite part... this happens to me almost every day.

Oh, I forgot to introduce myself to you guys…

Hi, my name's Romeo and I'm 16 years old… ugh… I sound like it's the first day of school… well, whatever.

And my best friend's Wendy. The one and only girl for me

I've loved her since the first day we met. I think it's called 'love at first sight'?

We met in the school park, near the big old cherry tree when she was standing by it, looking sad and lonely. There, I walked up to her, asked her name and then tried to befriend her but when I did that, some pink haired girl came by and dragged her somewhere else . But now we're best friends

My father, Macao, even jokes about him not being able to see our little kids— and I hate it when he does that. He always embarrass me in front of Wendy by saying those kinds of things. Good thing Wendy just laughs when dad makes those jokes.

But hey, I'm really in love with her but… the problem is that..well… I can't tell her. Scared that maybe our friendship will be broken

And I know that it's cliché, but, clichés are real. All of them. They happen to me all the time peeps.

The happen all the ti—

Tit

Tit

Tit

Tit

Tit!

Oh, that's the alarm clock— THE ALARM CLOCK!

How many times did it ring?

2?

3?

Wait… 3… plus one means… FOUR!

Shit, I'm late!

**Wendy's POV**

"Class, did all of you do your home work today?"

"Yes, sir" All of us in the room said in unison

I wonder where Romeo-kun is. He's usually here early; I hope nothing bad has happened to him.

"Good to know. Now, let's start the lesson shall we?"

"Yes sensei" Again, we said in unison

"Now, did you remember what your homework is?" Some nodded, some said yes, while the others just sat there

"Very good! Here's what I need you all to do—"

Knock

Knock

Knock

"Ahhh! Romeo-kun!" I beamed a smile at him, I'm glad he's not hurt. I don't know what I'll do if something did happen to him.

"Mr. Conbolt, you're 21 minutes late!" Gildarts sensei angrily stated

Wait, twenty… one?

"Uhhh… uh… yeah. About that—" He was cut off by Gildarts sensei

"Go out of my class, this second!" He pointed to the door where Romeo-kun entered

Everyone was silent

We all know Gildarts sensei is nice, yes, but when someone's late, he just gets angry and… well…. have a bad mood. I gotta do something about this

"Gildarts sensei!" Everyone turned their heads to me as I shakily stood up

"What?"

Eeek! Why am I doing this? Wahhh! I don't want to be in detention, mom would be mad at me—

NO! I should do this! Romeo-kun is you best friend! And your first… l-l—

"I… I… I watched all of your videos! Your videos when you were with your famous friends and all... And," I paused, "I'll watch it again every day every four hours for the rest of my life," The others gasped, even Romeo-kun. They know I'm not a very big fan of the internet but… I gotta save Romeo-kun and this is the only way Gildarts sensei would let him off the hook. "IF you… forgive Romeo-kun…" I smiled at him nervously.

God, please help me!

Gildarts sensei cleared his throat, "That's a very good deal Ms. Marvel, but, he's should still be punished…" Sensei muttered the last part, "Well, he'll just clean the classroom for us! Ya' okay with that?" Before I could say a thing, my classmates cheered, saying yes for me. okay.

"But," Oh no, "May I ask why you're doing this?" Why?

"B-because" I stuttered, "I… he… he's my best friend!" I smiled at him, but inside I was crying. Not tears of joy, but sadness. I don't want to stay friends with Romeo-kun, but I know he'll never like me. PLUS, I know he likes Chelia. He's been looking at her weirdly for weeks now. It hurts.

I can see Romeo-kun frown when I said that, I don't know why… demo (but)… I know it was because of something I said.

**Romeo's POV**

"B-because…" She stuttered. "I… he… he's my best friend!" Ouch. That hurts. I know it's the truth, but have you ever heard of the saying, 'truth hurts'?

I frowned just when Wendy turned her head to look at me. What is happening to me?!

I mouthed a 'thank you' before she can look away. Then, I walked over to my sit, next to Wendy, and then Gildarts sensei continued his lesson… or maybe just started.

"Where was I? Oh yes, so, you're all going to make a summary about your life— but make it short okay? You can make it like this, "How I met my first love" And all." Sensei dramatically said the last part, and then I blushed.

Oh, well, I can use his example.

**How I Met My First Love**

**I was walking that day. Walking in the park when I saw her…**

**An Hour of Writing Later…**

**Wendy's POV**

"Now, pass your papers!" Sensei said

I passed my paper, which contained THE most embarrassing paragraphs ever. I mean… I wrote every little thing I felt about Romeo. How I feel when I touch him… How I blush when he looks at me, how he protects me…

But I never wrote the way how I lied to him about me being okay. Physically.

You see, some guys were bullying me… and... If I tell Romeo this, he would get into trouble— and I don't want that to happen!

Who may these people bullying me, you may ask?

Well… believe it or not, it's Chelia, Eve and some guys from some sections.

Before, Chelia and I were friends, but when Eve came to her life… everything just changed…

_**Flash Back**_

"_Wendy, who do you think is the hottest in the tri-men?" Chelia-san asked_

"_Umm… I don't think they're hot at all," I admitted, "But they're cute…" I beamed a smile at her; she returned the smile too then started talking_

"_Well, there are a lot of meanings of "cute", so, tell me, what kind of 'cute'" She grinned at me for no reason while I started thinking what kind of "cute" they were_

_Then it came to me_

"_LIKE BABIES!" The people around us, looked at me weirdly while Chelia sweat dropped and dismissingly waved at the people who continued their daily lives like this did not happen at all._

"_Well that was embarrassing.." Chelia muttered_

"_Yeah" I replied_

_After a long pause, Chelia started a conversation_

"_They're older than you and you think they look like babies?" She laughed, I nodded, "Well, I think Eve's the hottest. I usually go for the bad boys, and I heard he's a bad boy." I thought Chelia-san likes Lyon… _

"_What about Lyon, I thought you liked him." Her smile faltered and was replaced by a frown and a dark, gloomy air was surrounding the place. _

_I hope I didn't do something to her._

_I was surprised when she suddenly, "Well, let's not talk about it!" smiled? And the air was replaced again by the normal one… wait, what just happened?_

"_O-okay" I sweat dropped_

_**2 weeks later after the talk…**_

_I haven't talked to Chelia after that... well, it's not that I don't want to talk to her; it's just that I haven't seen her in the past two weeks, which was weird_

_All was weird until this one day, when everything became stranger._

"_Oh my! Eve-kun, Wendy's just over there!" I was alarmed as to who it was who called my name. I clumsily jumped and let out a small, "Eeek!" _

"_She's Wendy?" I heard a guy say_

_How do they know my name?_

_The guy with a mixture of brown and blonde hair, I'm guessing is Eve, came over to me_

"_Hey babe," He smooth talked. I just ignored him. Which I'm not very good at…._

_I looked behind, there, I saw no one. Then I slowly pointed at myself, when he nodded, I was blushing and was blinking._

"_M-me?" I shrieked_

"_Your name's Wendy right?" I nodded, a bit curious though._

_How would he know my name?_

"_U-um… may I ask how you know my name?" He thought for a while and smirked_

"_Who else? Your bestie" I blinked_

"_What?" I managed to ask_

"_From Chelia" He blankly said_

"_Chelia?" I repeated, while he nodded_

_As if on cue, Chelia appeared behind Eve, with a smug look on her face, her hands on each side of her hips_

"_C-C-Chelia!" I smiled at her, ready to hug her any time, but when I was about to move a step closer, she stopped me_

"_Stop right there missy" I froze. She never talked to me like that. She was very nice_

_Two teens appeared beside her, right and left. One a red haired teen (NOT Erza) and another a blonde (NOT Lucy)_

"_This was the bitch?" Bitch?_

_The red-haired asked_

_Chelia nodded, a smirk plastered on her face_

"_She's not that bad-looking" The blonde one stated_

_I'm getting nervous here… Eeek! What's happening to me? I feel like something bad is going to happen!_

"_E-eto…" I tried to leave, but then Eve pushed me to my locker, it hit my back hard and it hurts._

"_Owww" I rubbed my aching back_

"_Stay there" He hissed, and then Chelia and the two came closer._

_When Chelia was beside Eve, he wrapped his arms around Chelia's waist— wait, are they in a relationship?_

"_Yeah, I know what you're thinking. The answer's yes" Eve's like a physic! How did he read my mind? _

"_And I know that you're wondering what happened to me in the past two weeks." She paused, I nodded, "The past 2 weeks, I've been dating Eve!" Say what?_

"_U-uh congratulations?" I was unsure on what to say_

"_Whatever" She rolled her eyes_

"_And all she's gotta do is ditch (Or is it dish? Sorry for that guys!) you" The blonde one stated_

"_And to bully you" Chelia's face hardened, then went soft, then had an angry expression._

_I was hurt_

_I thought she was my best friend— other than Romeo-kun… but… why did she betray me?_

"_Shut up" A vein was visible on Chelia's fore head, "As you were told by these dolts, I am going to bully you. Sorry, but, being with Eve is MUCH more better than sitting with you and chatting" Chelia left with Eve, leaving me with the two teens_

_The red-haired punched my stomach, while the other one kicked my thigh._

_The blonde then violently held my hair(I forgot what the term is… gomene) and whispered in my ear, "She never even was your best friend" She laughed sadistically, I felt water fall on my cheeks… I'm c-crying?_

_She then punched me again_

_I coughed out blood, and then fell on the floor, unconscious._

_** FlashXBackXEnds **_

Since then, every day, they bullied me after school.

Romeo-kun once asked me what was happening to me, because every day I had a bandage on and I usually miss some of my classes cause' sometimes my wounds hurt and I have to go to the infirmary to rest.

Let's just say that my life has been like this since then.

**After school**

I walked down the stairs quietly, waving at Romeo-kun who waved back at me. I smiled to myself; I think I'm too in love with him.

Whenever I see him, my stomach feels like jumping in glee, my face heat up (But I expertly hide it) , my blood rush and everything just seems so perfect!

But like I said earlier, he likes Chelia.

So, I continued my way down the stairs and proceeded to the exit but before I had even a chance to blink, somebody had pushed me to the gates. Nobody was there, you see, the place where I exit is a place where there's hardly anyone that goes here, and this is a good way to go home without getting bullied.

But I was wrong.

They just found out where I am.

"Hah, you think you hide from us?" Chelia said

I shook my head frantically, scared that she might hit me.

"Tch, let's finish her Chelia-san. I'm sick of always seeing her face.. I wanna end this at once." The red haired looked at me with disgust.

"Fine" Chelia looked down on me, while I tried to stand up but sadly failed.

"Chelia-san, p-please don't d-d-do it! I promise you I won't tell anybody that this happened! That any of it happened! Promise!" I pleaded. The two laughed at me, along with their newly arrived friends, while Chelia raised a brow

"Oh really? Well, I don't need to agree to anything. I can just shut you up by breaking your jaw." Chelia smiled sadistically, while the two agreed to what Chelia said. Clapping their hands

What happened to Chelia? Why did she become like this?

"Ready?" I shook my head, already trembling, "Oh my, how honest!" Chelia gasped

She smirked

Any second now, she can punch my jaw, and easily break it.

"Chelia, please…" I had tears already sliding down my face… any second now… any se…cond… n-now…

"1" The red haired counted

"2" Then the blonde

"3!" They said in unison

Her hand was so close… so close to my face. To my nose. To my jaw… until….

"STOP!" The six of us (including the guys who had just arrived) looked at the direction where the voice came

My face lightened up when up when I saw that familiar face

"Romeo-kun!" I shrieked

Romeo looked at me worriedly; we made eye contact as if asking if I'm okay. I nodded

"Romeo eh?" Chelia thought out loudly, "That sounds pretty familiar…" She put her fingers on her chin and faked like she was thinking, then when she 'suddenly remembered', it was like as if a light bulb was on the right side of her face(Above of her head) and said rather cheerily, "Romeo and Juliet! Oh, it's like Wendy's little Juliet," She looked at me, and I quickly turned away avoiding her gaze, "and Romeo's Romeo and he's saving her from the enemies… hmmm…." She faked thought again, then grinned madly, "which means… we're the enemies? The bad guys?" There was a long pause until she glared at her companions who frantically nodded, "Ooooh, I like that" She licked her tongue in a creepy way (Sorry for making Chelia evil -.-")

Romeo and Wendy felt a chill run up their spine

"Let's just end this quietly without anyone getting hurt by letting Wendy go, and you never bullying her ever again." Romeo negotiated

"Oh?" Chelia thoughtfully sounded, "Think ya' can take us all?"

"My dad teaches me karate…" Chelia raised her brow, having an amused look on her face

"Your _dad_?" The blonde one asked, just as amused as Chelia

Romeo-kun, please be safe… Chelia's really strong!

Chelia clicked her fingers and said, "Hugh, take on that kid" The man named Hugh grinned and exercised his arms by making them crack, "With pleasure"

He came closer to Romeo-kun who just stood there concentrating, looking confident— very confident to be exact.

Romeo-kun breathed in and out, with his eyes closed. When Hugh was just meters away from him, he opened his eyes which are now fiery

"Japanese Karate, Second art: Cheetah" He muttered, and within a second, I saw Hugh already on the floor, clutching his stomach— Chelia's and the other's eyes widened, including mine. I never thought Romeo-kun can be this strong… cause' I always thought I was stronger **(we all do)**.

"Run" Chelia squeaked

I think she's thinking right now that she's no match for him

Just maybe

.

.

.

"Uh-uh" I managed to say

Romeo-kun looked at me, who am just sitting here, on the floor, looking at him…

"You okay, Wendy?" I nodded, quite not getting everything processed in my mind

"Y-yes, I… am?" I said more of a question than a statement

He grinned at me cutely. The one that I love so much, I smiled this smile that I always hide when he smiles at me like that—God, I think he just saw me O.O I blushed, then looked down on the floor

**Romeo's POV**

"Japanese Karate, Second art: Cheetah" I muttered. I tried remembering how to perform this art because if something goes wrong, the people here, including me, will be in danger.

I remember father saying, "Son, always attack when your opponent is close enough, and after the enemy's one step closer to you, within a second you MUST aim at him/her. The best place to hit is in the stomach, it's not deadly but it's very painful… well, it's better if you always hit in the stomach."

I saw Chelia and the others run after she squeaked a small 'run'

I gotta say, if I fought Chelia, I might need the help of Wendy

Everyone knows they have the same strength and both are obviously stronger than me.

But, why would Wendy always get beaten you may ask?

Well, big shockers, but Wendy still has a friendly feeling towards Chelia.

.

.

.

"Uh-uh" She hesitantly said

Cute~

:3

I looked at her to tell her that everything's okay and stuff… and I've been thinking; I want to tell her that I love her and that I always did.

It (Me thinking about telling her about it and stuff) all started when she waved at me and stuff… I was a bit hesitant at first but then made up my mind that I would tell her the truth. And when I looked back up, I didn't see her

So I looked for her and asked

But when I finally located her (When I heard her voice) I saw her being bullied by some punks.

I looked at her; she was currently sitting there cutely. She had this sparkle in her eyes which made her look like I'm some famous guy who she loves so much.

Oh God, she's looking at me.

O_O

"You okay, Wendy?" I asked her while she nodded, still looking as confused as ever.

"Y-yes, I… am?" She's so cute!

I smiled at her. The usual smile I always give her when she does something cute or something special… she's just that special to me… she's very special. I love her so much.

I saw her smile— oh my Gosh, wait, did I just say that? Oh well, it just happened in my mind he-he… BACK TO THE TOPIC!

I saw her blush too! Was it because of me? I hope I'm right… I want to see her blush so bad—and the reason of her blushing is because of me…

She shyly looked down on the floor, still blushing

I'm going to do it

I'm going to man up and do it!

Go Romeo Go!

You can do it!

Don't be such a baby!

Be a man!

Confess to your love life before somebody does!

Please, just make a move now!

Romeo—

I was cut off from my trail of thoughts when I heard Wendy call me, "U-uh Romeo-kun…" I looked at her, "I-I… I need t-to tell you something…. Something very important" Before she can even continue, I cut her off

Before anyone can say anything and before she can say a thing, I need to tell it to her!

"Wendy, can I tell you something first?" She hesitated first then nodded

"Wendy… I… umm…" I need to find the right words! "Wendy I have been meaning to say this to you… and… umm…." Sheesh, why can't I say this right? "I… I… I love you" I said almost in a whisper

She didn't quite hear what I said and so she let out a small, "What?"

I slapped myself mentally, and later I'll do it physically, "How do I say this?" I muttered, "Wendy, the second I met you, I fell in love with you…"She blushed. It's official, she blushed because of me! Wee! "and since then, I've tried getting your attention and tried to become your friend" I paused. Her eyes widened, and then I saw her blush, again! Oh yeah! "When you finally noticed me and befriended me, I was so happy that I cleaned our whole house without getting exhausted!" I exclaimed happily, she smiled, and then let me continue, "Let me just say this one last thing to you…." I again paused and took a deep breath, "I really, really love you and I'd risk my life to save you, and I know that this is a really stupid question but… can I kiss you?"

Wendy took a second or two before nodding happily. She blushed before I pulled her to a passionate kiss

A minute has passed **(Sorry, I don't know how long it takes for a couple to kiss… cause' I'm SINGLE! And also because I forgot how long it takes in other stories) **but we had to pull away because we needed air

AIR PEOPLE, WE NEEDED AIR!

I chuckled while panting, "That was an amazing… kiss" Wendy blushed, but she still nodded

"Yeah…" She added, "You know Romeo-kun… I love you too"

Her little fangs showed when she smiled at me, and at the same time blushing, I pulled her to a HUG this time, and then whispered, "So it's official? We're together?" She giggled before she said a cute small 'yes'

Oh my, what is happening to me?

"But in one condition" I froze. I hope what she wants me to do is simple and… things I can do. "No need to be so stiff about it" She again, giggled, and I started to relax. "He-he, well, this is kinda easy and a bit embarrassing but…" She scratched her temple and continued, "I think the guy that you knocked out's awake and saw everything… and I hope you got some trick that can make him forget that this ever happened. It's kinda embarrassing" I chuckled at her, then nodded

"I've got the perfect trick for this guy" I bent over to Hugh then made him look at me, I smiled at him innocently (Try looking for Sebastian Michelis' -not very sure bout' the last name's spelling- of Kurushitsuji) then said, "Let's just forget everything that happened here okay? My girlfriend's" When I said that, I felt Wendy heat up, probably because of embarrassment, "not very comfortable knowing that you saw us the whole time." He nodded. I stood up.

"Let's go now, Wendy"

"Y-yeah, let's" And with that, we left, as a couple

"They're one hell of a couple… they're both really strong…" Hugh smirked, then passed out

**Oh come on, can I do better than that?!**

**GOD, I'm so sorry Emerralld! I couldn't do better! SO SORRY! And I can say that ending was bad, REALLY, bad. I meant horrible**

**But if you liked it, then, thank you for liking it!**

**I hope you guys were patient about the new chapter, I was super busy with our Sports Fest and stuff… well, at least I finished this in two weeks time… maybe…**

**AND, I added Romeo's POV! I wanted you to see what he was thinking, so, there, I put it.**

**I really hope you liked it!**

**And, thanks for following, Favoriting, reviewing, and READING!**

**And, I may be asking a stupid question, but, I am stupid, yeah, so, to Golden Rose Tanya, were you requesting or just reviewing? SORRY! I couldn't PM you cause'… busy -.-" I'm really embarrassed **

**I hate school but love it at the same time, get what I mean?**

**Yeah, so, Sayonara minna-san!**


	3. We, the fan-girls

**Reason why they died: Plane crash**

**Requested by: Pika Yuhi-chan (Lol, that's me) Well… I wanted to give a gift for Liam Payne whose birth day's today—August 29, and if I failed to update this on that specific date, I would cry! (Nope, I couldn't kill myself… I HAVE A FAMILY!) **

**To: Guest 8/11/13: He-he, I'm so sorry bout' that… and I really got nothing to say… I think you'll be disappointed by this one too by my stupid excuse in the stories~ LOL!**

**Inspired by: A music video about One Direction, about Directioners 30 years later…**

**(Search: Directioners in 30 years In You Tube—I don't own this!)**

**Dedicated to: Directioners and Fairy Tail fans and otakus**

**Dedicated SPECIALLY to: Those people who understand the meaning of true fandom and the people who are passionate about their idols**

* * *

**Hey guys, new chappy~! I really love that video, it made me cry—promise! Just look at the comments on that video, and if you see "mio akiyama" that's me~! :D you'll see those words… I was crying so hard that time! (TT^TT)V**

**Lol, moving on, I wanted to do a one sided NaLi but then I thought about how hard it is to make a that kind of story without copying someone's story! So I just did a one-sided; NaLu, JeRza, GrUvia, RoWen and GaLe… but the problem is, I don't know who their husbands should be (Yeah, they need husbands because they are now 3O+ YEAR OLDS), but then the **_**other**_** boys came into mind. You know who the boys are… ugh, if you don't then, here: Sting and Lucy (Uck, no), Rouge and Levy (WHY, OH, WHY?!) Erza and… umm… let's just let Erza stay single… for now… Juvia and Lyon (Hey, I gotta say, I kinda like this couple, just a little bit) Wendy and Eve (That too, I like that too, but not as much as I love RoWen) and as much as I don't want to make it—I needed to, I don't know how to make any other One D stories… so here, BUT, Take note, this is still a NaLu, JeRza, GrUvia, RoWen and GaLe. ONLY a one-sided one :D (Mainly NaLu)**

**Ha-ha, why do I LOVE killing Natsu?**

**SORRY FOR THE LONG AUTHOR'S NOTE!**

**Disclaimer's in the first chapter… I think… but, oh well: I don't own Fifth Harmony, Miss Moving On, ONE D'S "The Best Song Ever" and their Video Diaries… bashers, boo on you, not to the amazing One D. And, I don't own the characters and also the anime. If I did, then One Direction would be there, see?**

**Italic's are the flash backs, somehow**

**Teiji (Presenting): We, the fan-girls**

Ring

Ring

Ring

Lucy sighed, picking her phone up, smiling, as she remembered her ring tone when she was just an innocent, cheeky—and crazy, teen-ager.

"_YOU WOULD NOT BELIEVE THIS LEVY; I JUST BOUGHT THEIR LATEST SONG IN ITUNES—THE BEST SONG EVER— as MY ringtone!" Lucy shrieked, getting her blue haired best friend's attention away from the book she was reading. Her eyes widened as she jumped in glee and amazement at her best friend's power_

_Power? Why power, you may ask? Well, just wait and read more… or just scroll down and stuff—no, don't do that._

"_L-Lu-chan! H-H-HOW? It won't be released until the next three months! How did you buy it?!" Lucy just smiled at the teen in front of her, "You must be very POWERFUL!" She added_

_Lucy again smiled, but now showing MORE teeth—if that was possible_

"_I… well" She slyly smiled, "I asked my father if I can buy it, and my father has many connections trough out the world" Levy gave her a big hug_

"_PLEASE, PLAY ITTTTTTTT!" She pleaded, giving Lucy her cutest puppy eyes_

_Lucy paused for 5 good seconds, then nodded, the smile never leaving her face, "YES!" She shrieked_

"_KYAAAAAA~! NOW! NOW!" She extended her hands like a five-year old kid who was asking for her candy—this instant_

"_Okay, okay" She took her phone then opened it, of course typing her password which is "Natsu Dragneel FS" the lead singer of Fairy Sphere, and also one of the owners of the song that she was telling her best friend about earlier._

_~And we danced all night, _

_To the best song ever!~_

"_THAT WAS IT?!"_

"_YES!"_

"_IT WAS SO AMAZING! IT WAS THE BEST TWO SECONDS OF MY LIFE! I heard Gajeel's voice! His voice was the highest… I think" Then she started thinking_

She sighed, thinking how childish but fun she was back then… oh, how she missed the old days. But now, look at her. She's now a very boring owner of the Heartfilia corps. Ha-ha, you'll never know what you'll be in the future. The crazy teen-ager she was back then now became a B-O-R-I-N-G CEO.

First, she turned the radio on, her mind telling her that there's something important she needed to hear… Then she opened her phone, and lastly, answered who the heck was calling her at that time

"Hello?" Her oh-so innocent voice said, like she was a 16 year old teen

Will you be surprised if I tell you that she's now 34 and half years of age? No? Well, be then because she SOUNDS and LOOKS like sixteen

"Lu-chan, how have you been doing? Is Stacy still sick?" Oh, this was Levy. It had been months since they seen each other. But they still kept in touch, that's why Levy knew that.

_We are here to visit the house of one of our favorite band: Fairy Sphere…_

I forgot to tell you; Lucy and Sting are now married, with Levy and Rouge, Juvia and Lyon, while Eve and Wendy are just in a relationship… and Erza… she's just friends with Simon.

**(A/N: Hey, her husband isn't Natsu that's why her daughter's name's not "Nashi" StiCy, right? So, why change I to A? Peace people =/=v, this is still a NaLu)**

"No, she's better now…" She paused, "What about little Evee [2]?" She heard a small, "hmmm" from her BFF

_And ask how they're doing because of the loss of one of their family member… _

Then answered with a, "She's okay, she's actually doing well in school… you know cause'… she was bullied and stuff."

_A very loving member to be exact…_

"Yeah, good thing she told us about it an—"

"Levy can you turn your radio on and listen to FS radio just for one minute please? And please tell Juvia and Wendy about this… I'm in charge of Erza" she sounded serious so she followed as instructed.

The petite book-worm, confused, opened her radio then dialed the two blue haired girl's numbers and told both to open their radio and change it to the said station while Lucy to Erza.

They now are listening to the legendary station "FS radio" the name "FS" stands for Fairy Sphere. They never forget that name… the legendary boy band… they might have changed but they will never ever, I mean never—even in a million years, stop being a fan. Their spirit will never die, never

_**The interview:**_

"_Mr. Dragneel, what did you feel when you heard about the news?" _

_You may be wondering right now where this conversation is leading, right?_

"_Of course I am…" He paused, "but I know that my son would want to see me smiling instead of crying and isolating myself from the world because of his loss." The red-haired man chuckled with a hint of sadness in his voice_

_The last word that came out from his mouth made the girls break down into tears—the one who was the most affected was Lucy. They became somehow… friends, the best of friends! And that happened when they met in one of FS' concerts. She bought the VIP tickets, and also the backstage pass. That cost a lot. But it didn't matter, for her, letting a chance go of meeting Natsu is the most regretful thing she would ever do._

"_What about the other member's family? They were all too shocked of what had happened, and you're the only one that I'm able to talk to right now"_

"_Well, I can only say one thing…" He inhaled_

"_With all due respect, may I ask what it is?" _

"_Hmm, I'm happy that they made their last concert a blast. That many loved it. That they didn't die with any regrets—even though they still haven't found the right girl to marry…" He again paused, trying to compose himself, "You see, Natsu always wanted to marry someone, someone dear to him. Someone who he knows wouldn't betray him. But then he became famous… it became harder for him to find that type of girl" Every word that they heard went straight to their hearts—not only Lucy, and the others, but to all of the fan-girls around the world that are listening to the great Dragneels' father, "Gladly, in one of his concerts, he met this girl named Lucy," Lucy smiled, how happy she was when she heard her name, she was glad that Natsu told his father about her, "Natsu kept talking about her, non-stop! How weird she was, cute, beautiful… unique" Again, a pause, "He knew she was the one… but then one day, Natsu grew quiet; never spoke a word about her or anything." Oh, she knew where this was leading to; she still remembered every single detail about that arc_

"_He told me that he confessed his feelings to her—and asked her if he can court her" Her friends gasped—she never told them that that happened! "And told him no" WHY?! _

_Out of curiosity, the man he was talking to asked, "Why?" _

"_She told her that she wasn't allowed to have a boyfriend because…"_

"_Because?"_

"_She had a fiancé" It was all true, and her "fiancé" was Sting. "He was really heartbroken, but, he didn't let that stop him from being who he was. It was okay, he said, and then he told me that she was really the one… That there isn't any girl that can take his love for her." There was complete silence_

"_And do you want to know what his last words were?" The man nodded (Not that the people listening can see him)_

"_It was," OH COME ON! WHY DID HE PAUSE? For suspense's sake?! _

_Lucy was sweating, and also crying, while crying, she was hiccupping, and shaking—darn, so many things were happening to her right now_

"_Do you want to see—better yet, read it for yourself, Mr. Jason?" The addressed nodded eagerly_

"_Will You Marry Me, Lucy?" It was a question, yes, but when he was reading it, he was wondering why he would send that message to his father when clearly; he knows that he isn't Lucy! So when he was reading it, he was really high pitched_

_Lucy, now on the ground, whispered a soft, "yes"_

"_That was it… umm, can I take my leave? I've got a lot of papers to sign… I'm really sorry"_

"_Thank you for your cooperation Igneel-san, I hope you and the other families would do good" Then it was cut_

Immediately, after the interview, Erza and the rest called her if she was okay, which she just said yes to—but the second they heard her voice, they knew something was wrong so they all drove their way to Lucy's house.

Lucy on the other hand, didn't know what to do. She has a family now, a husband and a daughter, yet why does she feel like there's a space that can't be consumed by her husband _or _her daughter.

She just laid there on the ground, letting her tears flow freely never having the urge to stop—no, she wasn't even close to stopping.

**MINUTES LATER…**

"Lucy!" Levy ran up to her friend, hugging her tightly

"What happened here?" Wendy asked, entering her room

"Please, leave me alone" Her voice was cracking, good thing it can still be understood

"We need to go to the "FS-fan's reminiscing party" And we want you to come with us" Lucy shook her head while Erza just exhaled, frustrated

"You'll come with us, whether you like it or not." The red-head woman took Lucy's hand and led her to her car, while the three went in their cars—well Wendy had to share with Juvia because she can't drive…

…...

**!oOo! **

"Hey guys" They arrived at the party and where everyone was sad… not much of a party…

Oh how they wish they were the ones who just died. That way, FS can still live here in the world happily…

Laki, Mira, Cana, Bisca with her daughter Asuka, Lissana, Kinana, Kagura, Ultear, Meredy and many more was inside, crying over the demise of the five idiots who made them happy, the five guys who made them smile like idiots the whole day, and made them feel pretty when no one couldn't (Even though they didn't know that they even exist, LOL :P)

Lucy was still sobbing, the thought of Natsu asking her that special question never leaving her mind. She felt guilty, she loved Natsu but why didn't she fight for him?

"You can sit over there," Mira quietly said

"What are you doing?" Erza raised a brow. She was still clueless about what the heck they were going to do in this party. Reminisce?

"We're watching all of their video diaries, concerts, interviews, the animations about them and so on"

"Oh" They sat there, no one making a sound… they were all crying for God's sake!

….

**!oOo!**

**Video Diaries**

**08/13/10**

"_Hello~" Natsu greeted, they were sting on the stairs of the mansion that they were staying at __**(X FACTOR, FINALISTS)**__ and the five of them were in their pajamas_

_Natsu and Gray was at the bottom part of the stairs, while Jellal and Romeo were at the middle and lastly Gajeel at the top__**. (Search for One Direction's video diaries in You Tube) **_

"_We" The raven-haired striper yelled in a super high-pitched voice, "Are" Jellal cheekily continued; "Fairy" There goes the purple haired boy, who was fairly happy as the other lads, "SPHERE" Gajeel screamed, believe it or not, but he was smiling while saying that part and lastly Natsu, who let out a "Yey~"_

The girls were all smiling, missing that video that they repeated millions of times when they were "teens"

"_Hello again guys," Gray punched Natsu in the head, saying that he was too repetitive, "There's nothing wrong saying it twice!" _

"_Whatever"_

The women all let out sad chuckles, but their tears were still streaming non stop

"_Hmph, striper" Natsu muttered, "I want to thank all of you guys for voting for us again! You're all very supportive!" He started tearing up, "I hope you again vote for us~… and for you girls," He paused, wiping the fake tear coming out from his eyes, and quickly added, "And guys, we'll answer some questions you gave for us!" _

The girls know exactly what the questions and answers were, so they planned on talking along with them… the gestures and all…

"_Jellal, would you read the questions that our beloved fans gave us?" Jellal nodded_

"_Hmmm… this is from 'LucyHeartsFairySphere_FSisTheBest!' woooh, that's a great name, SHOUT OUT ON LUCY HEART!" Jellal screamed_

"_Yeah! LucyHeartsFairySphere! That's an amazing name girl, if we could meet, I'll definitely ask you out" Natsu smiled seductively_

_This was one of the reasons why Lucy bought that backstage pass, even though she knows he was just joking_

"_Moving on," Jellal paused, reading the question, "Okay, here's her question…"_

"_Just read it already" Gajeel grumbled_

"_Yeah, yeah" Another pause, "She asked, what is your type of girl?" The blue-haired singer mimicked a girl's voice so that it would be convenient… but he was wrong._

"_What are you? A singing whale?" Gray asked, irritated_

"_Ha-ha, everyone! We have our own WHALE!" _

"_Dudes, I think he's trying to copy a girl's voice" The others sweat dropped at Natsu's statement_

"_Whatdya think?"_

"_Continue"_

"_Ugh, so? What's your answer? She's asking all of us idiots"_

"_Oh, yeah, well… umm, I always wanted to marry someone, someone dear to me… someone who I know wouldn't betray me!" Natsu said it innocently like he wasn't serious at all, but he's dead serious. He doesn't want to marry someone who loves him because he's famous and whatnot; he loves someone who would love him for him (Cliché) _

"_You didn't answer the question, she was asking what your _type_ of girl is, NOT the type who you want to marry!" Gray argued_

"_I did! I answered the question, dumbo!"_

They all missed them… their little fights—that doesn't last for like, 2 minutes and stuff like that…

"_Just answer the FREAKING question!"_

"_I already did!"_

"_Whatever, my turn" Gray sighed, "Hmm. Le'me think… I want a girl who's shorter than me, someone who I need to protect, I also like blue-hair…"_

Juvia cried loudly

"_And a girl who uses third person—" He was cut off by Gajeel who was, again, complaining_

"_You're too specific"_

"_What? It's cute" Gray mumbled, now fidgeting _

"_Uh-huh? So, who's next?" Everyone pointed at the metal freak—I mean, at Gajeel_

"_ME?!" They nodded, "Great" The man mumbled, full of sarcasm_

"_Tsss, I like a girl with… a petite body" Everyone stared at him, "WHAT?!" But then all turned around thinking it'll be just vain to argue_

Now it was Levy's turn to do what Juvia did earlier

"_Romeo~ It's your turn" Jellal called_

_The teen only nodded_

"_I like a girl who knows how to take care of me when I'm sick… and things"_

_They were quiet. This was the most mature answer so far, let's hear what Jellal has to say._

Oh wait, before that, let me just say that Wendy is now crying on Erza's shoulders… she wasn't crying anymore, she wanted to stay strong for her friends

"_Jellal?"_

"_I like Erza" The guys choked on their own saliva, good thing they didn't die._

_Minutes later of choking, Gray recovered and asked, "WHO THE HELL'S ERZA?!"_

"_She's my childhood friend—GIRLS PLEASE DO NOT HATE ON HER!"_

Erza was… well, missing her childhood friend but she wasn't crying, no, she was just shaking

"_Okay, so, its official, Romeo has the most mature answer! Yey for Romeo!" Natsu cheered_

"_Moving on, moving on—" Jellal muttered_

"_Dude, I'm starting to think you're gay" The complaining metal face dead panned_

"_And why is that?" Again, he asked, full of annoyance_

"_Have you ever heard of the song "Miss Movin' On" by "Fifth Harmony"?" The eldest of the band shook his head_

"_They kept on saying, "Miss Moving on!" and stuff like that, and you kept saying that too."_

"_I want a logical explanation"_

"_Fuck you"_

_Jellal chuckled, he beat the man! YES!_

"_LOL" He laughed_

"_NEXT QUESTION!" _

"_Natsu, it's your turn to read the question" The exhibitionist gave him the laminated paper_

"_HAI~ ahem, ahem, hmmm, this is from "Scarlet_Fernandez" Oooooh, someone's got a girl friend~"_

"_S-Shut uph!" (The spelling was on purpose)_

"_He-he-he, where was I?—"_

"_Beside me"_

"_Lame joke striper"_

"_Why do you always get distracted? READ THE QUESTION ALREADY!"_

"_Tch, so impatient," Natsu muttered while shaking his head, "Her question is, 'If you were to be someone else in the band, which would you be?' __**(I don't own the questions)**__ "_

"_What kind of question is that?!_

"_Just answer it Gajeel"_

"_Whatever, Romeo"_

"_I'd like to be…" SUSPENSE! "Romeo" Everyone was silent_

"_WHY HIM?!" Natsu harshly asked while Romeo sweat dropped… what was so wrong with Gajeel picking him? Was it unexpected?_

_Well, yeah it is but… that was not a reason to yell at your band mate_

"_Just feel like it dude"_

"_NEXT!" _

And so, it went on and on and one for hours until the girls realized it was already morning and they needed to get to their families.

"Bye guys" The girls left one by one after they finished cleaning the place where it was held. Lucy on the other hand was just sitting there, motionless; she was still feeling sad about it…

Erza and the others tried convincing the CEO to leave already, but she was playing deaf… or was just thinking too much and her mind is too occupied… so they thought that the blonde just needed time to think

She re-watched all of the videos they watched earlier, missing each and every one of them…

When she first met them she was very shy but when they started talking to her… she felt like she knew them for years.

They were her a part of her life, I mean, like, yes, they don't see each other very often but they still kept in touch.

They weren't the kind who would push their fans away… they were just normal cheeky teen-agers

All of them—even Gajeel, were nice to her. They protected her (Of course there was also Erza, Levy and the others) from the crazy fan-girls who abused her using twitter, face book, YouTube etc. just because she was friends with Natsu and the rest of the band—heck they even spread this rumor that she was just using them for their fame and money! Tsk, such abusive fans.

Let's move on, shall we?

She treated them as her older and younger brothers… except for one.

The one she fell in love with.

She hated her hypothalamus **[3]** for that

She has a fiancé for God's sake!

At first sight she thought that he was really the one… but another part of her mind told her that he isn't.

Well, duh, he was given the title "Heart Breaker" and "The Flirt"

One day, one faithful day—oh sorry for messing up, it was nighttime.

LOL

.

.

.

Somebody punch me for my randomness

…

Weird… COMING BACK!

It was nighttime when he… he asked her to be his girlfriend.

She wanted to say yes, and be his girl but she can't… she can't just NOT follow her father's orders. And that was to marry Sting Eucliffe. All was for the company ONLY.

She wanted to fight, but she knows her father has power. It'll just hurt Natsu and her if she said yes because her father would tear them apart. So she declined.

She didn't have the heart to see him anymore… that's why she planned on going to abroad—which surprised both her father and her friends.

Her father thought about it and made a deal—she can only go to abroad if she let Sting join her... and she agreed, for she was in a bad condition that time and didn't think of what may happen in the future. All she was thinking about was Natsu, Natsu and Natsu. It was the same when she was in England, she was still thinking about Natsu, Natsu, and STING! Wait that came out wrong…

Watching the videos, thinking about the past and crying about the present made her "sleepy", before she doze off and go to the endless worlds in her mind, she heard the oh so familiar soothing voice of her pink-haired lover **(WHATEVER!)**

"_Take care Luce, I love you"_

_She smiled, hearing the voice that she had been longing to hear all these years_

_There, in her dream, she saw Natsu standing, a pink-haired child holding his hands; smiling and waving her little smooth hands at Lucy_

_She was a little bit surprised, seeing a mixture of the blonde and the pink-haired rock-star's attributes in the little kid. _

"_Luce" He whispered_

"_Natsu" She felt hot tears on her cheeks probably tears of joy—who am I kidding? It _is_ tears of JOY!_

"_Say hi, Nashi" She ran to them, like her life depends on it, and when she was just five steps close; she jumped and hugged both pinkies. Feeling this warmth, she never wanted to wake up. She knew this was just a dream… that's why she did everything she can do before she wakes up…_

"_I love you Natsu, I love you, I love you, Iloveyou, Iloveyou, Iloveyou, Iloveyou, ILOVEYOU!"_

"_Me too, me too"_

_She smiled in her sleep, hearing those words leave his mouth…_

"_Natsu"_

**[1] Fairies: Do you know the "directioners", "swifties", "selenators", "lovatic", "belieber" and etc.? Well, this is one of those names! Fairies for Fairy Sphere**

**[2] Evee: If you read HunterXHunter fan fictions and have read the "Lead By Fate" (A KurapikaXOC story) You'll know that she's a GREAT author! She's one of my favorites!**

**[3] Hypothalamus: It's a part of the brain that's responsible for your feelings**

"_**Denial, it's more than just a river in the planet—OUCH! Hey, it's true" –From a guy in Kim Possible**_

"_**When life gives you lemons, you gotta turn off the computer. Seriously, turn it off." –That's from me ;***_

_**PLEASE GUYS, REQUEST STORIES~! I really hate myself for always killing NATSU! Why him?! Hmmm, well, he's not the only one I guess… there are Gajeel, Jellal, Romeo and Gray… But please, give me an idea of a fluffy and or funny story! I'm no good at them! I'm just all drama and tragedy and romance girl!**_

_**(I'm waiting for reeya-chan to update "Truth or Consequence", teehee) : (And now I just finished reading it! LOL!)**_

_**I hope you can relate! I put every single feeling I have about One D! Heck, ALL of this was a ONE D characteristic! The change our lives stuff, video diaries? THEY ARE ALL PART OF ONE D!**_

_**PS. I know this sucks, please bear with me. I was too into the internet that I got bored with it and well… I didn't improve my writing for the better and I know you've been waiting (I'm just kidding, I know you're not waiting, this story sucks. Pika-chan, face it already!) **_

_**Trivia: I hate Taylor Swift—I don't know why, please, it's not because of Harry Styles. Please tell me what your opinion is about her. (Also, I hate Miley Cyrus! She made ONE D looks "malandi" look it up in the internet translator)**_

_**Sayonara minna-san~**_

_**Love lots,**_

_**XXPika Yuhi-chanxX**_


End file.
